bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Hunter Bell
The Old Hunter Bell is an item that was added in Patch 1.07. Description Availability * Obtained from the Messengers in the Hunter's Dream at the beggining of the game. Use Can be used to summon Old Hunters at the cost of one insight. The Old Hunters are Hunters of the time before the Healing Church Hunters. List of Summons Alfred * Must be interacted with and agreed with to co-operate; * Can aid the player against the Cleric Beast and the Blood-starved Beast, but only if Vicar Amelia has not yet been slain; * Wears the Executioner Set (without Gold Ardeo) and wields the Kirkhammer; Henryk * Must be killed first in the Tomb of Oedon and players must have the Impurity Rune equipped; * Can aid the player against the Shadows of Yharnam * Wears his iconic Henryk's Hunter Set. Wields the Saw Cleaver and Hunter Pistol. Henriett * Can aid the player against Vicar Amelia, Ludwig. * Wears the Hunter Set with Top Hat and caped version of the Hunter Garb. She will wield the Kirkhammer and Repeating Pistol in combat and while there are no enemies around, she will pull out a Torch/Hunter's Torch. She will stand extremely close to the player at all times when out of combat. Damian of Mensis * Can aid the player against Rom and Ebrietas, and against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: * Wears the Student Set (cloaked) and the Mensis Cage. * Damian wields the Threaded Cane and Loch Shield, but seems to prefer attacking with his extensive arsenal of arcane Hunter Tools: A Call Beyond, an Augur of Ebrietas and a Blacksky Eye. Defector Antal * Can aid the player against Darkbeast Paarl and The One Reborn, and against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: ** * Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded) and wields the Church Pick and Flamesprayer. Tomb Prospector Olek * Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: ** Watchdog of the Old Lords in Pthumeru Chalice 3rd Layer ** Pthumerian Descendant in Central Pthumeru Chalice 3rd Layer * Wears Tomb Prospector Set and wields Kirkhammer and Repeating Pistol in combat, and Torch/Hunter's Torch when passive. Uses Molotov Cocktails. Yamamura the Wanderer * Must be killed in his dungeon cell to be available as summon and players must have the Impurity Rune equipped; * Can aid the player against The One Reborn and Living Failures; * Wears the Yamamura Set and wields the Chikage and Piercing Rifle; Younger Madaras Twin * Players must have the Impurity Rune equipped; * Can aid the player against the Shadows of Yharnam, Rom, and Ludwig. * Wears the Butcher Set and wields a Hunter Axe and Hunter Blunderbuss. Valtr * Players must have the Impurity Rune equipped; * Can aid the player against Ludwig and Laurence, the First Vicar; * Wears the Constable Set and wields the Whirligig Saw and Hunter Blunderbuss. Notes * While the Beckoning Bell is for online play, the Old Hunter Bell is meant to summon NPC Hunters. * Players should equip the Impurity rune to maximize the amount of co-operators for certain fights, as it allows them to summon NPC "Confederates" of The League. * Should the player use the Beckoning Bell and then use the Old Hunter Bell before finding another player, then the game will consume both the insight from using the Beckoning bell and the Old Hunter Bell. Trivia * The Old Hunters are Hunters of the time before the Healing Church Hunters. Category:Consumables Category:Items